ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Mad Dr.Quack
Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Blue Eyes Because you have made a number of "Blue Eyes" cards, could you change the to "Blue-Eyes" (this is of course if you are referenceing Blue-Eyes White Dragon). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 20:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) * I don't really know how to change page names . . . --The Mad Dr.Quack 20:49, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ** Would you like me then? And if yes, could you list all Blue-Eyes cards? But just so you know...you move the page, an option like "edit", then change the links on your pages so they like to it. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 03:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *** Sure, because I don't know how to "move" pages, either.--The Mad Dr.Quack 01:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) **** Sorry, I forgot to tell you how to move pages. At the top of your screen you should see "discussion", "edit", etc. "move" will also be there. If you click "move" you will be brought to a page that shows the page being moved, where is is being moved to (the new name) and the reason. After you put the new name and reason, click move and the page has been moved. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Help? I have a few projects that could use some brainpower and/or feedback. if you could check out my userpage and look over any of my projects, i'd appreciate it. no seriously, for a fan wiki, no one's helping -_- XD Master 22:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *eh, its understandable. I'm kinda expecting some good ones for Shoop da Whoop! anyway (if you know what it is of course) **I already made one for your Shoop da Whoop!, actually (Noticed "Impossible Quiz"?), but I'll do more! hey wierd queston but do yuo want to help me make a booster pack cos i dont know how 2 :>) A Note from the Mad Doctor From now on, this page will serve as a drop box for only certain messages. If you want my help, leave a message here. Only this and requests for help in arguments with the admins or some other annoyance will be acceptable. Violators will be hunted down and killed. still confused hey its me catface again anyway im still cofused about how to make a boosterCatface 10:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Mocking Pure Power! What Could Go Wrong? article I was looking at an article you created, I'm Mocking Pure Power! What Could Go Wrong?... of course this should be deleted. It's offensive and made in spite of another user. I won't say I haven't lost my temper at times, but a protest of screams is not how to settle a dispute on wikia. Assume good faith is a Wikipedia policy, but pretty much any wiki can benefit from using it. If there is a policy you don't like there are more civil ways of addressing it. Creating articles like this is more likely to make things worse. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:20, 22 February 2009 (UTC) *I'm protesting chaos josh's horrible rules. This wiki is a fan site, and most of us are just on it to have fun. So why do we have to make "real" cards? This is sh*ttiodic and unjust that any card that isn't "real" is deleted. So I'm simply protesting. I'm also just experamenting to see how long it takes to be deleted. --The Mad Dr.Quack 00:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) **Actually it's a wikia, not a "fan site". The site itself has an undetemind meaning, which unless any other admin decides to come and do their job, you'll have to follow the rules. Make sense? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Last Words, Part 2 It's only a matter of time before this page gets the delete tag . . . I've been forced to resign from this site, so bye everyone. And Chaos Josh, it's okay. DELETE ALL MY PAGES. Abridged Series? think you could help out a bit? -XD Master 22:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :eh, sure thing Hey, ur card made Top Voted! --XD Master 20:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Id Like to speak to you, if u havnt left <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>>